


Out of My Mind

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Canon Death, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Im sorry, Jaybird..." Alex murmured, tears swelling in his eyes. "Im sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My Mind

 Authors Note: Just sitting here watching my Harry Potter DVDs and chillin, so i decided to do a little drabble while i watch. Enjoy c://

Boom.

 Jay stood for a moment, still like a statue as he tried to heed what had just happened. The camera quickly fell to his side, as he ran quickly to the room that was too his right as he slammed the door and fell to the floor beside it. 'Please no', Jay whispered. 'Please, no.'

 And as the camera fell, the operators tall, dark figure stood in the left corner of the room, the static blaring into his ears, as Jay watched as he bled from the gun shit wound to his gut.

 Alex had put the gun down to his side and smiled lightly. "One more down," he thought. "One more down to this all being over."

 After a minute or two, he walked slowly into the unclocked room at Jay had desprately tried to hide in. He slid open the door as it creaked loudly, the blood from Jay slipping through the bottom of the door. Jays breath was still there, but shallow and slow, ready to die at any moment.

 Alex walked in, and took a look.

 "Jaybird..." he whispered. "What have we done?"

 Memories flashed by Alex's eyes. To them hanging out and trying their first ciggerates and drinking, but quickly stopping because of their awful tastes to them spilling their deepest secrets at Jays house. His eyes started to water as he dropped the gun with a clang.

 "Oh god." He said, louder this time, falling to his knees. "What...have i done?"

 Slowly, he crept to Jays side, his breathing so low Alex could barely hear it.

 "This is my fault," he muttered. "Its all my fault."

He put an arm around Jay's now almost dead body, as tears formed in his eyes.

 "Do....do you remembet the time, when we were drunk?"

 Jay didnt answer.

 "You told me your deepest secret."

 Breathing lowed to one breath every five seconds.

 "...You told me you loved me."

 Breathing stopped.

 "Jaybrid...."

 Choking noise.

 "I love you."

 No noise. No pulse. No more breaths.

 "I love you." He repeated again. "Im so sorry."


End file.
